


Our Little Blip

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Non-Chronological, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong featuring their parenting adventures and mishaps with their son Donghyuck





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the domestic johnyong fluff that no one wants, but I will willingly provide.

"Babe," Johnny hears Taeyong call from somewhere downstairs. "Babe, come look at this."

"What is it?" Johnny shouts through the open door of the home office. Technically it was theirs but Johnny rarely used it since only Taeyong worked from home. He glances at the time on his laptop, realizing that he'd been working for almost two hours and that Taeyong would probably be done preparing lunch soon. His stomach grumbles on cue.

"Mina sent us a new picture of Blip."

_Blip._

The way Johnny rushes downstairs is ridiculous, almost comedic, but he can't contain his excitement. He joins Taeyong in the kitchen, hooking his chin over Taeyong's right shoulder to peek at the picture on his phone. 

"Isn't he adorable?"

Johnny agrees wholeheartedly. He knows rationally that it makes no sense, all ultrasound pictures looked essentially the same, but this one was special. This was a picture of their son. Their Blip.

 

The nickname had stuck ever since Johnny and Taeyong had accompanied their surrogate Mina to her first ultrasound appointment. Hearing their child's heartbeat was an experience Johnny wouldn't soon forget. He had struggled to cry while Taeyong openly sobbed, squeezing both his and Mina's hands, but seeing the very first image of their son was well, sort of underwhelming. 

"There's your baby," the doctor had said, turning to the soon to be dads with an expectant look on her face. The sound of the baby's heartbeat was the only thing keeping Johnny from believing he wasn't being punked because where in the grainy black and white image was their kid? "Right here," the doctor clarifies, pointing to a spot on the screen. 

"That, uhm, blip is our kid?" Taeyong asked, voice laced with concern.

"That's right," the doctor confirmed, a kind smile on her face. "If everything happens as it should that blip will grow into a baby." 

"Baby blip," Johnny says, rather stupidly and Mina laughs. 

"Sorry, Doc. These two seem a little overwhelmed at the miracle of life and all that," Mina adds, rolling her eyes.

 

Everything had gone just as it should and now Johnny is standing in the kitchen with his husband looking at a picture of the much bigger Blip.

"I'm gonna have this printed so I can out it on the fridge," Taeyong says, zooming into what he assumes is Blip's head. He hadn't gotten much better at interpreting ultrasound images. 

Johnny glances at their refrigerator, one door covered with magnets of all the places they'd visited and the other littered with Blip's previous ultrasound photos, old reminders for doctors appointments, and other baby related memos. "Of course, babe" Johnny replies. "That one is definitely a keeper."

"I kinda wish Mina wasn't so adamant about going to this appointment alone," Taeyong says, pouting.

"Me too," Johnny agrees. "But you know why she did it and I can't fault her for that either."

They'd found Mina through a surrogacy agency and she became their friend so easily. She is smart, funny, and on top of all her other good qualities she had given birth to two healthy full term babies of her own. Even so it was her answer to the question, "Why did you choose surrogacy?" that made Johnny and Taeyong choose to make her a part of their lives.

"Some people never figure out what they're good at, what their purpose is, and I've been lucky enough to find mine. I think besides being a mom, I was meant to help other people become parents."

At this point in her pregnancy it was just a waiting game. The soon to be dads had their bags packed for over a week now, ready to rush to the hospital at a moment's notice. Mina had insisted that they didn't need to go to her last appointment, everything was fine, but in case it wasn't she'd call them immediately. She reminded them of the chaos to come, that they weren't gonna get a full night's sleep for months, and to take the day for themselves. They both begrudgingly agreed, with the condition that she send them Blip's picture. 

"Mina is always right, isn't she?" Taeyong asks, looking at his phone screen a moment longer before locking it and placing it on the kitchen counter. 

"She is," Johnny replies while Taeyong turns to face him. His hair is getting long, flopping onto his forehead and covering his eyes when un styled. Taeyong attempts to move it to the side.

"You need a haircut."

Johnny's stomach chooses that moment to make the state of it's emptiness known, grumbling louder than before. "Maybe after lunch?" 

Taeyong talks Johnny into getting a haircut, arguing that he wouldn't want to meet their son looking less than his best. Johnny doubts that infants care about that sort of thing, but what was a trim if it kept his husband happy? He only regrets that his barber moved to a chain shop in the mall when Taeyong drags him to a baby clothing store right after. After Taeyong is satisfied with the dent he's made in their joint account he decides they deserve a snack break. 

"When was the last time we went on a mall date?" Taeyong wonders out loud, sipping his strawberry banana smoothie.

"Is this what dates are now? Shopping for baby clothes and drinking smoothies in the mall food court?" Johnny's tone is teasing, but Taeyong doesn't pick up on it.

"I can't wait to take Blip shopping."

"What if he's not into shopping?" Johnny asks. 

"Then you'll finally have someone to keep you company while you wait for me." Taeyong doesn't miss a beat. "Do you think Blip has enough shoes?"

"Babe, he won't be able to walk for almost a year," Johnny groans in disbelief. "Why would he even need one pair of shoes?"

Taeyong shrugs. "If you say so." 

Blip has a real name, the couple had chosen one months ago with the help of Taeyong's elaborate hand made chart that was still hanging in the home office. They'd struggled between choosing a Korean name or an American one, before settling on the former. Their friends and family had been badgering them endlessly, wanting to know Blip's name, but neither Johnny nor Taeyong had budged. Not even Mina knew. They were insistent that the first person to hear the name would be Blip himself.

 

Blip doesn't have long to wait because two days later Taeyong gets the call. Mina is in labor. Johnny tries not to speed as he drives to the hospital, Mina told them there was no need to rush since it was likely she'd be in labor for hours, but there was nothing that was going to keep him or Taeyong away. He glances at the rear view mirror and sees the car seat and his heart does a flip because the next time they were in this car their son would be sitting right there. 

"Hey, warrior," Johnny greets when he walks into the hospital room, satisfied with how steady his voice sounds. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling like I'm about to give birth to your kid," Mina grits out just as a contraction hits. Taeyong is at her side in an instant, trying to guide her through the breathing exercises they'd learned. It passes almost as quickly as it came and Mina sighs at the momentary relief. "There's still a long way to go. I told you to take your time." The time on the wall clock reads 7:43 PM. 

"We're right where we need to be," Taeyong assures. "Thanks for letting us be here for this." 

"Of course." Mina shifts in bed and Johnny notices how many contraptions she's hooked up to, including a heart monitor around her belly for Blip. This was really happening. "Is he okay?" Mina directs her question at Taeyong who follows her gaze to see a very shell shocked looking Johnny still standing in the doorway. 

"He'll be fine," Taeyong says. "Just give him a minute.

 

Two hours pass and Johnny finds himself at the nurses station drinking hospital cafeteria coffee. As soon as he walked into the room with it Mina had practically gagged, saying the smell made her nauseous and Taeyong promptly kicked him out. Another hour passes and Johnny is back at the nurses station to ask for more ice chips. 

"You can use the call button next time," the nurse says with a soft smile. Her scrubs are a light yellow with tiny ducks on them. Very appropriate for the labor and delivery wing of the hospital. 

"Oh," Johnny replies, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know it's just, uhm, kind of crowded in there." The upward inflection of his voice makes it sound more like a question and he cringes internally. The nurse looks at him with understanding and Johnny thinks that most people in her profession must be angels in disguise.

"Well, let's make ourselves useful and get some ice chips," she says rounding the desk. "Come on, follow me."

Johnny follows her into the pantry just down the hall, plastic pitcher in hand. He watches as she opens a few drawers before she finds what she's looks for.

"Aha!" she exclaims, holding up the item. "The way to any woman in labor's heart is a bendy straw. Makes it so much easier to drink water."

Johnny laughs, taking the straws from her while she fills up the pitcher with as much ice chips as it can hold. "Do you have any kids?"

"I have three," she replies. "Two girls and the big kid I sometimes refer to as my husband."

Johnny feels like his suspicions are confirmed. This woman is an angel and a funny one at that. "Any tips for me?"

"Be patient with yourself. Becoming a parent is a process, but you'll get it. As long as you love your son the rest will follow." Johnny thinks he could cry, but before he has the chance the nurse adds, "Now go on. Before your ice chips melt."

 

It's 11:37 PM and Johnny is on the phone with his parents. He's assuring them that everything is fine, that's they don't need to hop on a flight, that Taeyong says hi and he loves them and will see them next week. He hangs up the phone, turns around to walk back into their hospital, room and almost crashes into Taeyong. 

"It's time," Taeyong says, almost out of breath, before he's dragging Johnny to the room by his wrist. 

It must happen much slower than he thinks but to Johnny it only feels like seconds. There's a flurry of activity in the delivery room, Taeyong standing on Mina's left while he stands on her right, the doctor telling her to push and for a moment he swears time stands still when he hears his son cry.

"He's here," Taeyong says, his voice cutting through the static in Johnny's brain. Their eyes meet and there aren't words in any human language that can describe how beautiful Taeyong looks in that moment. It's a mixture of tired, amazed, reverent, and ecstatic. "He's really here."

"He's here," Johnny confirms even though he can't quite believe it himself. 

Mina squeezes both their hands and Taeyong all but smothers her, thanking her over and over again while they both cry. Johnny's eyes are drawn to the corner of the room where they're checking the baby, his cries are loud and they should hurt his ears, but Johnny feels a sense of pride. His boy is so strong. Everything is fine, of course it is because his son is perfect, and Johnny is being presented his future swaddled in a pale blue blanket.

"Ready, dad?" the doctor asks and Johnny opens his arms because of course he is. For his son he could be anything. 

Taeyong had known Johnny for a long time, for most of his adult life, and had loved him for almost that entire time. It wasn't hard to fall in love with him, Johnny was kind and funny, but most of all he understood and accepted Taeyong in a way that no one ever had before. He had seen Johnny through the highs and lows of life, had loved him through the best and worst of times, but nothing could've prepared Taeyong for the way he felt looking at Johnny holding their son for the first time. He's not sure it's possible to fall more in love with Johnny, maybe it was more like adding another layer to their love, like finding another part of his heart for Johnny to fill. Taeyong can't stand to be apart from them any longer, giving Mina's hand one last squeeze before walking over to them.

"I love you so much," Johnny says with tear stained cheeks.

"I love you too."

They both turn their attention to the tiny human in Johnny's arms. He'd calmed down considerably and Johnny feels another surge of pride, this time for himself, because he was able to be a source of comfort for his child.

"Hey, big guy," Johnny says in the softest voice Taeyong has ever heard. "Welcome to the world, Donghyuck." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Donghyuck have a day to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal)  
> 

Taking care of a newborn was a lot of work, work that Taeyong took on like he'd been doing it forever and Johnny was in awe of him.

"Are you sure this is your first kid?" Johnny asks for, what Taeyong feels like is, the millionth time. "You're too good at this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taeyong replies, quickly redressing his son after a diaper change. It's a long sleeved onesie with tiny dinosaurs on it, complete with felt claws on his tiny feet. Donghyuck was born in summer, but it'd been four months and he had to dress more warmly. "There you go, Blip. Rawr!" Donghyuck answers with an uncoordinated flailing of limbs which makes his parents smile, Taeyong picking him up from the changing table. 

"You're just so good with him," Johnny replies. He tries to keep to keep his voice neutral and fails. It wasn't like him to be so down on himself, but maybe the lack of sleep was finally getting to him. What was a good night's rest when your son needed round the clock feeding and changing? 

"You are too, babe," Taeyong reassures. Donghyuck's wiggling was increasing by the second so Taeyong changes his hold. He shifts the baby so Donghyuck is in a sitting position, leaning against Taeyong's chest with one arm supporting his bottom and the other securely around his middle. "I'm just better with having a wrecked sleep schedule. You know, writer insomnia and all that." 

Johnny can't disagree. Unlike Taeyong he has an office job, one that offered him such a laughable short time for paternity leave that he'd used some of his vacation days to extend it. Returning to work on so little sleep had been rough and it hadn't really let up. Yesterday he'd found his car keys in the pantry next to the baby formula. The refrigerator was next, he was sure. Why not fulfill all the stereotypes?

"Am I being a downer?" 

Taeyong smiles, envisioning a much younger and skinnier version of his husband wearing baggy jeans and a band T-shirt kicking at the dirt with the toe of his shoe. "Maybe a little, but you'll get over it. Isn't that right, Blip?" Donghyuck can't answer because he's busy trying to figure out how his fingers work. 

Taeyong had put a lot of his work on hold in preparation for Donghyuck's arrival, but today he had an unavoidable meeting with his publishers. There had been a lot of grumbling about working on a Saturday, but Taeyong wouldn't have it any other way and he was far too good and well respected to have his request ignored. 

"I won't be gone for long. A few hours at most." Taeyong places Donghyuck in Johnny's arms, smoothing out his business casual outfit. He looks impeccable as always.

"Aren't you worried?" Johnny asks, adjusting Donghyuck so that his cheek is resting against his shoulder. "It's my first time alone alone with him." 

"Why would I be worried?" Taeyong walks to the door with Johnny in tow. "You're his dad." Taeyong's confidence in him was almost enough to have Johnny tearing up. The damn sleep deprivation. "I'll check in if I can. Love you."

"Rawr," Johnny replies, holding up one of Donghyuck's hands to wave it for him. 

"Rawr?"

"Rawr means 'I love you' in dinosaur."

Johnny laughs as Taeyong walks out and shuts the door behind him, mumbling something about dad jokes.

"Alright, big guy," Johnny says, turning his attention to his infant son. "It's just you and me now." He checks the time and notes that Donghyuck would be due for a nap in an hour or so. Maybe he'd get to catch up on some sleep as well. "Appa left this place nice and clean so all we have to do is keep it that way."

Johnny is dad and Taeyong is appa, it was something they'd decided while in the process of choosing baby names. Sometimes they still used Blip, something Johnny is sure Donghyuck would hate in the future. But first things first... Playtime, then snack time, then nap time. Currently Donghyuck's favorite toy is a pale yellow duck plushie and Johnny picks it up off the changing table before settling on the couch with Donghyuck in his lap. It only takes a few seconds and minimal maneuvering for Donghyuck to put the toy in his mouth. 

"I guess if ducks and dinosaurs existed at the same time that ducks would be dinner," Johnny muses out loud. 

They spend some time watching some kid friendly TV show that Johnny doesn't know the name of (he's not _that_ much of a dad yet) and Johnny manages to make a bottle with one hand while cradling Donghyuck in the opposite arm. Donghyuck is such a good eater, just like me, Johnny thinks as his son consumes six ounces of formula in a flash. He kisses the top of the baby's head, holding him upright against his chest and patting his back until he burps. It just so happens that gas comes out the other end too and Johnny laughs out loud.

"Gross, but somehow I'm still proud of you."

The much anticipated nap time has finally arrived Johnny does everything that he's supposed to. He changes the baby's diaper, turns on the white noise maker, and even swaddles Donghyuck into his favorite blanket. Thankfully he falls asleep quickly in Johnny's arms. Johnny places the tiny bundle in the bassinet adjacent to his bed and sighs. He should have at least two hours to himself and he plans on spending all if them catching up on some sleep. Before settling into bed he checks his phone. Taeyong was going to be longer than expected. He isn't disappointed, not exactly, but he loved spending family together. All three of them. For all Johnny's talk about needed to catch up on sleep, it doesn't come easily. He'd always been this way, even when dead tired like he was now, and forty five minutes pass before he starts to doze off... Which is the exact moment that Donghyuck decides nap time is over.

"Oh come on, Blip," Johnny groans making his way to the bassinet. He hopes Donghyuck just needs a little soothing before falling back asleep, but that's not the case as his whining turns into full blown crying. "Okay, okay," Johnny soothes, lifting Donghyuck and holding him to his chest. "Don't cry. Dad is here. I've got you." It takes a few minutes of rocking and Johnny's soft voice for Donghyuck to finally calm down and Johnny sighs again, kissing the crown of his son's head. "Who needs sleep anyway? Not us." 

Johnny weighs his options and decides that a short trip to the grocery store would do them some good. Donghyuck loved car rides and since he'd recently completed his newborn shots it was okay for him to be exposed to public places.

"What do you say, Blip? Wanna surprise appa with a home-cooked meal for dinner?" Donghyuck sneezes. "That's what you were thinking too? Great minds really do think alike." 

Johnny's first mistake is that he doesn't check Donghyuck's diaper before they leave. They're halfway to the supermarket when Johnny realizes that Donghyuck really needs to be changed. Johnny's second mistake is that he leaves the diaper at home. He dismisses the oversight quickly, reasoning that he was going to get groceries anyway. It would be easy to buy whatever Donghyuck needed there. Johnny's third mistake is that he assumed that the men's public restroom would be a suitable place to change an infant's diaper. Not only was it filthy, it smelled worse than a dirty diaper and didn't even have a baby changing station. 

"I'm sure one day this will be funny," Johnny says while he changes Donghyuck's diaper in the backseat of his car. Donghyuck gurgles and tries to grab at Johnny's hair while he's being redressed. "Ouch." Johnny blows a raspberry on Donghyuck's tummy and receives several kicks to the chest in response. "It's a good thing you're getting so strong, Blip. Because when appa finds out I had to buy all this stuff that we already have at home you're gonna need to defend me." Donghyuck makes a cooing sound and Johnny sits him up, straightening the dinosaur printed beanie that matched the rest of his outfit. "You know, it feels like not so long ago that I used to do much spicier things in the backseat of a car."

They go back to the grocery store to buy actual groceries, ingredients to make a pasta dish that Johnny knows Taeyong likes (plus some wine for after hours adult bonding time). Donghyuck enjoys his time in the supermarket just as much as he enjoys the car ride home, so much so that he tires himself out and Johnny is able to put him down for a nap as soon as they get home. Johnny isn't the best cook so instead of napping he decides to get a head start on making dinner. He sets up the baby monitor upstairs before heading back down to the kitchen. Usually Taeyong was happy to be in charge of their meals, but today Johnny wants to go all out, be the full time house husband of Taeyong's dreams. Buying their dream home was a priority way before Donghyuck was in the picture, they wanted to be settled before having kids, and both of them worked hard in order to achieve their goal. Their home was one of Johnny's greatest sources of pride (paling in  comparison to Blip, of course), but currently Johnny is cursing the size of their kitchen because he'd been searching for the pasta strainer for the past fifteen minutes. He's not sure why they needed more than one strainer, or half of the utensils, cutlery, or appliances they currently owned but he never questioned it anymore. The kitchen, dining, food in general was Taeyong's arena and all Johnny had to do was memorize the difference between everyday forks and fancy dinner forks. He eventually finds the strainer in the back of a cabinet next to a pasta roller that he didn't even know they had. Feeling a little accomplished at his find, Johnny decides to celebrate with a cup of coffee. The only thing in the kitchen that he loved (as much as Taeyong loved everything else) was his coffee maker. In another life Johnny would've been a barista. After a moment's relaxation, it's time to get down to business.

Prepping the ingredients doesn't take a lot of effort. It's something Johnny can do on autopilot since it's a dish he'd been making for Taeyong since they were in college. The recipe did evolve a little over the years though. Now Johnny was using a commercial grade stove with six burners (Taeyong would not compromise on this even though everyone knew it was excessive) and they could afford such luxuries as cherry tomatoes and basil for garnish. His pasta is just coming to a boil when he hears Donghyuck's crying though the baby monitor. Johnny quickly turns of the stove and rushes upstairs.

"Dad's here, dad's here," Johnny says as soon as he walks into the room. He takes Donghyuck out of the bassinet and oh... oh no. It's a number two diaper and it is everywhere. Johnny suspects that in his rush to buy diapers at the supermarket he might've grabbed the wrong size and that's why it leaked. "Sorry, big guy. Dad is stupid. Let's get you cleaned up, okay? Unscheduled bath time it is." Donghyuck only cries harder in discomfort and Johnny rushes to draw a bath. 

Taeyong doesn't expect to come home to a quiet house with a messy kitchen, but that's exactly what he's looking at as he hangs up his jacket. He sees that Johnny must've been in the middle of cooking, a rare thing, and the gesture makes him smile. He can't salvage the noodles, but their pantry is well stocked so Taeyong is sure he can whip something up in no time. But before he could feed his family he needed to find them first. 

The door to the bedroom is open and Taeyong hears Johnny before he sees him.

"Last button... Aha! There we go. All done, big guy. Now you smell nice and fresh for when appa comes home." 

Taeyong is about to reply with, "Appa is home" when he walks through the door. Instead he is silenced by the wave of love and affection that washes over him when he finally lays eyes on his husband and their son. Donghyuck is laying in their bed while Johnny is kneeling on the floor, alternately kissing and smelling the bottom of Donghyuck's little feet. Johnny's ratty university shirt is on inside out and his hair looks like a bird had tried to make a nest of it and Taeyong thinks he's probably a little bit crazy because Johnny is so attractive to him in that moment. Finally Johnny notices his presence and he grins, happy and relieved and still very much in love.

"Donghyuck, appa is home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip's 1st birthday

"What do you mean you're not gonna throw him a birthday party?" 

Taeyong winces at the way Doyoung pitches his voice high. The phone is sandwiched between his ear and shoulder and the sound goes straight to his (perpetually) sleep deprived brain. "You sound like Johnny's mom."

"Of course I do. I'm right about this which, by extension, makes her right about this." 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, making sure his pasta doesn't boil over and his sauce doesn't burn while peeling an orange for Donghyuck's dessert. He hears Donghyuck scream from the living room and can only hope that Johnny hasn't decided to use their son to practice his juggling skills. Donghyuck enjoyed being lifted and thrown high way too much for his own liking. "Why does it have to be a big deal?"

"It's his first birthday, Taeyong!" Doyoung practically screeches. "Of course it's a big deal! He survived a whole 365 days. Johnny didn't accidentally step on him."

Donghyuck screams again and Taeyong thinks that maybe Doyoung has a point. "Okay, I get that it's a milestone birthday, but why do we have to throw a huge party that he won't even remember? It's not like we won't celebrate, we will. Just the three of us."

"Ugh. Boring," Doyoung replies, defeated. "Let me talk to my godson then." 

Taeyong and Johnny weren't planning on raising Donghyuck with religion, but they did like the concept of godparents in the "adult you call when you don't want to talk to your parents, but you're in trouble and need bailing out and/ or guidance" type of way and no one in their friend group fit the secondary parental role more than Doyoung. After assessing everything he has cooking on the stove and turning down several of the burners Taeyong makes his way to the living room to find Donghyuck seated on Johnny's shoulders, Johnny in a pair of old boxers while Donghyuck is only wearing a diaper. Taeyong sighs. "You're on speaker phone, Doyoung."

"Hi, Doyoung," Johnny says, taking no offense when Doyoung completely ignores him to talk to Donghyuck.

"Donghyuckie," Doyoung sing songs. "Hello, baby."

At the mention of his name Donghyuck stops squirming and turns his head to where Taeyong is standing. He makes a tiny sound in reply and Taeyong knows he's listening.  
"It's Uncle Doyoung. Can you say uncle?"

"Cuh," Donghyuck replies, confident and everyone laughs.

Doyoung continues, "Can you say Doyoung?"

"Dodo!" 

"Uncle Dodo." Johnny is laughing while crying, it didn't take much to set him off these days, and Taeyong can't help but join him.

"Wow," Doyoung replies, faking his annoyance because he found everything that Donghyuck did to be absolutely adorable. "You three deserve each other."

"We love you, Uncle Dodo," Johnny calls out and Doyoung makes sure that his exasperated sigh is audible. It makes Donghyuck giggle.

"Call me if you guys change your mind about the party?"

"We won't," Taeyong replies. "But sure."

"Bye to Donghyuck only," Doyoung says.

"Bye, Uncle Dodo," Johnny and Taeyong say in unison before Doyoung promptly hangs up on them.

"Well that was rude of Uncle Dodo, wasn't it Blip?" Johnny lifts Donghyuck up and over his head to put him on his lap as he flops down on the couch. It takes approximately 1.5 seconds for Donghyuck to realize the remote for the TV is within striking distance. He grabs it off the couch and presses several buttons at once. Luckily the TV is off.

All the movements happen way too fast for Taeyong to deem safe, but instead of commenting on it he asks, "Why aren't you guys wearing clothes?"

Johnny shrugs. "It's hot."

"Right," Taeyong mutters while walking back to the kitchen. "Of course we don't wear clothes when it's hot."

It's two weeks until Donghyuck's birthday and Taeyong is sitting in the home office wondering what kind of decorations he should pick up from the party supply store and what he could make himself. He wasn't a penny pincher by any means, and he also couldn't be compared to Martha Stewart, but Taeyong did consider himself to be quite crafty. They'd moved Donghyuck's crib to his own room the week before and Taeyong smiles at the baby monitor, at how his husband so skilfully and gently puts their son to sleep. They both did their best to put him on a schedule and Donghyuck had gotten quite good at falling asleep on his own, but he'd been abnormally fussy all day and Johnny hadn't hesitated to rock him to sleep after his final bottle feeding of the night. Maybe he had more teeth coming in or maybe it came down to "growing pains," but the rate at which Donghyuck was growing and changing still amazed Taeyong. He wasn't exaggerating when he'd told Johnny earlier in the day that it felt like only yesterday that they were taking Blip home from the hospital and now their baby could almost walk on his own. Maybe Taeyong was close to tearing up, but Donghyuck had knocked his plate of sliced banana off his high chair and onto the floor, effectively ruining the moment. He makes a few more notes on his phone, leaving the work emails for tomorrow, and heads downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. Taeyong has amassed quite the collection, but he still settles on the almost empty box of chamomile. He's leaning with his forearms on the counter watching his tea steep when Johnny joins him, wrapping his long arms around his waist and putting his chin on Taeyong's right shoulder. Johnny had to lean way down in order to do it, but he loved the way it highlighted their size difference. 

"He's asleep?" Johnny responds by nodding into his shoulder. Taeyong turns in Johnny's arms then, looking up at his husband. He scratches lightly at the stubble on Johnny's chin and rubs a thumb over the dark circles under Johnny's eyes. "Hot." Johnny fakes a pout so Taeyong rises up on his tip toes for a kiss that Johnny grants him. "Hey, maybe I think your dad bod is hot." Taeyong places the palms of his hands over Johnny's abs and kisses Johnny on the cheek. 

"Thanks," Johnny says with a small laugh. "Should I get some brown loafers to complete my look?"

"You already own a pair."

"Touché." 

They move around the kitchen in comfortable silence. Taeyong takes a sip of his tea moving to sit on the stools next their breakfast bar while Johnny makes himself a bowl of cereal as a midnight snack. These days 9 o'clock felt like midnight. 

"Do you think we should've planned a big party for Blip?" Taeyong asks out of the blue. 

"Nah." Johnny is already halfway through his bowl of cereal and Taeyong doesn't have the heart to tell him it's Donghyuck's and not theirs. "Not our style." Johnny has a point. It's not that they were cheap. Him and Johnny were just more private or intimate with their milestones than the average couple. They hadn't had a housewarming party. Though they were proud of their home they never felt the need to show it off to anyone. Most of their birthday celebrations in recent years consisted of just the two of them having a nice dinner together. After Johnny proposed they'd almost eloped, the only thing that stopped them was a tearful phone call from Johnny's mother claiming that she couldn't stand the thought of not being present at her only child's wedding. Even then the only people who attended their ceremony were their immediate family and closest friends.

"What if it's not Blip's style?"

"Well," Johnny muses, "then I guess I better work extra hard because we're gonna have to finance at least seventeen more of his birthdays." 

"Are we cutting him off after he turns eighteen? How American style," Taeyong replies and Johnny laughs.

"Maybe. Or maybe since I'm the cool dad I'll get to buy Donghyuck his first beer when he turns twenty one." Taeyong snorts. "What?"

"He's your son. Do you really think he's gonna wait until he's twenty one until he had his first beer?" Barely turning a year old and Taeyong could already tell that Donghyuck hadn't inherited any of his cautious personality, but had double the reckless nature and adventurous spirit as Johnny. Talk about having your hands full. 

"Yesterday at dinner it did seem like he was trying to grab for my wine glass." Johnny drinks the leftover milk from the bowl, setting it down on the counter, and pausing. "Wait... That wasn't our cereal was it?"

"Nope."

"Damn... Gerber might be onto something there." He gathers all the dirty dishes to wash in the sink. It's one of those things anyone can do on autopilot, but Taeyong still takes the time to admire Johnny's back view. His husband did have a great set of shoulders.

"You know this is where we were when we got the news that Blip coming." Taeyong places his bare feet on the second to lowest rung of the stool, leaning sideways to rest his head on his left hand. "Time is flying by."

"It is," Johnny agrees, drying his hands on a dish towel before standing in front of Taeyong. "So we have to try and cherish every moment."

The day has arrived. It's Donghyuck's first birthday and Johnny is getting him into his designated party outfit while Taeyong takes care of last minute decorations. Just because no one else would be attending their little soiree didn't mean that it wasn't ging to be special. They'd settled on an outer space theme so Donghyuck's navy blue t-shirt had an embroidered solar system design on it. For the special occasion they also decided to match their outfits so Donghyuck's look is completed with denim shorts and slip on Vans with a rocket ship design. Taeyong had gone all out with the balloons, ordering one of practically every planet, moon, crater, and star shape he could find. He even purchases alien ballons for good measure. (Three of them, two dads and their alien son, of course). They set up a small table on their back porch complete with a galaxy tablecloth, two chairs and Blip's high chair. Taeyong is straightening his handmade centerpiece when he hears Johnny call out. 

"Here comes the birthday boy!"

Donghyuck is all smiles as he walks outside, happy and well rested after a nap. He holds onto both of Johnny's hands for support, Johnny practically folded in half so Donghyuck can reach, and Taeyong's grin is so wide that he probably looks like a crazy person. Crazy and happy and so full of love for his family. 

Taeyong crouches down to Donghyuck's level, holding his arms out. "Come on, Donghyuckie! Come to appa." Donghyuck let's go of Johnny's hands and takes two wobbly steps before Taeyong swoops him up to keep him from falling. "Good job," Taeyong praises giving Donghyuck several loud kisses on his cheek to make him laugh. Donghyuck doesn't protest when Taeyong places him in his high chair. He'd made the connection that the chair meant food and being a good eater was one of his many talents. 

"Donghyuck's appa." Taeyong looks up to meet Johnny's gaze, soft yet full of meaning. "This is amazing. You're amazing." Taeyong beams at the compliment and Johnny is briefly reminded of the younger versions of them, of a one bedroom apartment and the first time he tried Taeyong's cooking. 

"Wait 'til you see these." Taeyong rummages in a paper bag concealed under the table and emerges a moment later three headbands that he made himself. "A comet for me," he says while putting the headband on, fuzzy pipe cleaners holding up a comet made up of colorful pieces of felt. "Some stars for dad," Johnny dutifully wears his silver and gold stars. "And a sun for Donghyuckie because he's the center of our universe!" The yellow and orange sun on Donghyuck's head has googly eyes and a smiley face and Johnny can't believe that his son is really real and is also this cute.

"Our sunshine," Johnny says, taking Taeyong's hand in his and squeezing lightly. 

"Ours," Taeyong agrees. "I'm gonna run in and get the cake before he rips that thing off his head. We gotta get a few pictures at least." 

Johnny had been in charge of the cake, from choosing a bakery to the flavor to the design and Taeyong is probably a little too excited to see it. He finds the pink box in the fridge with a 1 shaped candle taped to the top. So far so good. Gently he detaches the candle and opens the lid only to be surprised. 

"JOHNNY."

Johnny is in the kitchen within seconds, clutching a struggling Donghyuck to his chest. "What? What happened?"

"The cake happened." Taeyong was mad for a split second before the absurdity of the situation had completely changed his mood and he has to work hard to keep a straight face. 

"The cake? What?" Johnny takes one look inside the box and, "Oh my god." 

Zombies.

Donghyuck's birthday cake was decorated with zombies. Not the cute, sort of cartoonish Plants vs. Zombies type of zombies, but the rotting flesh Walking Dead kind. Johnny had chosen the bakery because of their realistic decorations, but this is definitely not what he had in mind.

Johnny looks in disbelief at the cake, at Taeyong, and back at the cake in rapid succession. "I'm sorry," That's it. Taeyong is a goner and his laugh is so loud that Donghyuck startles before joining in. It takes only a second for Johnny to catch up and pretty soon their house is filled with raucous laughter. "I can't believe this," Johnny says when everyone has finally collected themselves. Everyone except for Donghyuck who repeatedly tries to reach for his cake only to be expertly shifted away from it by his father. "I don't know how this could've happened, but clearly it's his cake. It's got his name on it and everything."

"Happy 1st Birthday, Blip," Taeyong reads out loud. "You didn't wanna put his actual name?" Johnny shrugs. "You know what the zombies remind me of? The ones in the Thriller music video."

"Wow, you're right," Johnny replies. "That one kinda looks like MJ actually... If you squint and turn your head to the side." Donghyuck's squirming is getting increasingly difficult to manage so Johnny puts him on the floor and let's Donghyuck use him as a human walker again. "You gonna be a dancer, buddy? Sounds good to me. Appa, if you need us we'll be working on our moonwalk in the backyard."

The celebration continues as planned. They sing Donghyuck the happy birthday song in English and Korean. Johnny takes a video while Taeyong helps Blip blow out his only candle. Afterwards they let Donghyuck have at it.

"Go on, Blip. Eat your cake. Go ahead," Johnny encourages, cheering when Donghyuck's tiny fist hits a zombie square in the face. "Good boy!" He helps Donghyuck guide his hand to his mouth so he can taste the frosting. "Yummy?"

"Num," Donghyuck agrees and his parents are overjoyed. 

"Feed appa," Taeyong tries, opening his mouth wide. "Ahhhh..." Donghyuck tries his best, probably, but his hand lands on Taeyong's nose, smearing frosting all over it.

"Dad too, dad too," Johnny chimes in and is rewarded with a glob of frosting on his left cheek. "Yummy. Thank you."

Before cleaning up they take a selfie, a photograph that would adorn the mantle of their fire place in years to come. Donghyuck in seated in his high chair with his parents on either side of him, one of his hands on each of their cheeks while all their faces are covered in frosting.

"Family tradition?" Johnny asks, running a hand through his hair, spreading the mess.

Taeyong leans forward and licks a dollop of frosting off Johnny's forehead. "Family tradition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to our Fullsun


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad is up for a promotion at work. Appa and Blip cheer for him from home.

Not being able to find his keys in the morning is becoming one of the most consistent things in Johnny's life. The only other thing that was just as consistent was the number of times Donghyuck needed to be fed during the night. Taeyong liked to say that Blip had inherited his large appetite from his dad and Johnny secretly hopes that this means his son will be tall like him. After one last sweep of the kitchen (two days ago Taeyong had found the keys inside the bread warmer) Johnny decides to check the bedroom. Him and Donghyuck had woken up at 5 am and after breakfast, a bottle of for Blip and an extra large coffee for dad, Johnny had deposited his infant son in his half awake husband's lap so he could shower. There are no keys on the bed and also no family in the bed so Johnny makes his way to the master bath and -

"Babe, why are you peeing sitting down?"

"I can explain," Taeyong starts, clutching Donghyuck to his chest defensively.

"Am I dreaming or are you sitting on the toilet with our son in your lap?"

Taeyong huffs. "You're not dreaming."

:"You know he has a crib, right?" Johnny asks. 

"Papa!" Blip interjects. "Papa papa."

"You see!" Taeyong exclaims! "I was gonna pee, but he was calling for me and I couldn't just leave him, could I? Of course not. But under threat of wetting our bed and/or a UTI I decided to bring him with me instead."

It's still very early in the morning and Johnny has only had the once coffee so it's no surprise that the only thing his brain can come up with is, "How do you know Blip was calling for you."

"What?" Taeyong asks.

"Papa!" Blip supplies.

"Maybe he was calling for me," Johnny clarifies.

"No way," Taeyong says, shaking his head. " You're dad. I'm appa which rhymes with papa therefore I am papa."

"I'm so tired I can't even tell if that's good logic or not, but I will graciously accept defeat." Johnny plucks Donghyuck from his husband's lap which causes him to yelp in surprise. "Come on, big guy. Let's let appa finish his business." 

Taeyong emerges from the bathroom a few moments later to find Johnny and Blip practicing their ABC's. 

"Next time won't you sing with me!" Johnny sings, followed by a series of kisses to his son's chubby cheek that make the both of them laugh.

"You're gonna be late for work," Taeyong fake chides. He hates to break up the moment but Johnny is up for a big promotion at work, one that not only meant a raise, but more importantly flexible office hours which meant that he could spend more time with the family. 

Johnny sighs. He plants one more kiss to the crown of Donghyuck's head before handing him to Taeyong. "I know, but I can't find my keys anywhere." He runs a hand down his face and rests the other on his hip, the action causing his blazer to open up and Taeyong starts cracking up. "I'm glad my struggles are so amusing to you," Johnny deadpans. 

It takes a minute before Taeyong can catch his breath because Johnny won't stop glaring at him. "Your left pocket," he finally blurts out. Johnny raises his eyebrows, reaches into his left pocket and flops down on their bed in defeat. "Your suit is gonna get wrinkled," Taeyong comments, fighting the urge to start laughing again. 

"Oh my god," Johnny says to the ceiling. "I'm losing it."   
That sets Taeyong off again and his laughter follows Johnny's heavy foot steps as he jogs down the stairs.Taeyong joins his husband soon after, their son cradled against his hip. "Have a good day at work, dad."

"I"ll try," Johnny replies, keys in hand lest he "misplace" them again. "Now give me a kiss." Taeyong grants his request, smoothing down Johnny's tie after he pulls away. "You too, big guy," Johnny says and Taeyong holds Blip up to his dad's face. His kiss is mostly slobber, but Johnny smiles nonetheless. "Love you both."

"We love you too."

Now that Blip was well on his way to walking Taeyong had made it his mission to baby proof their house. Blip has his own room, but Taeyong preferred to have him close by while he was cooking or doing other chores. He'd even taken to bringing his laptop down to the dining table instead of working in the home office. In the blink of an eye Blip had outgrown his playpen so Taeyong had decided to section off a part of their living room for him to safely roam around in, a sort of baby corral. His first suggestion was to move their coffee table so Blip could have the space in between the couch and the TV, but that was quickly vetoed by Johnny's pout because "what about when I wanna watch the game?" Taeyong hadn't had the heart to tell Johnny that he was slowly becoming one of those dads that fell asleep while claiming to watch a sporting event. Perhaps another time. Anyway, they'd settled on the space right behind the couch which gave Taeyong a direct line of sight from the kitchen. God bless their insistence of an open floor plan. 

The "adjustable gate and play yard" along with a soft foam map that connected like puzzle pieces arrives about two hours after Johnny's departure which isn't long before Donghyuck is due for a nap. He falls asleep easily, feeling secure in the familiarity of his crib and Taeyong says a silent thank you to the powers at be for sending him a baby that was so well behaved and easy to please. Maybe him and Johnny would be paying for all this good luck during Donghyuck's teenage years, but that still felt like a long ways away. Taeyong would never describe himself as a handyman, but he figures that he has a screwdriver and enough common sense to complete the task by himself. He's got everything mapped out when his phone rings.

"Hey," Taeyong greets his husband. "Hope you didn't wanna talk to Blip because he's still napping."

"Nope, Johnny replies. "That's why I thought to call now. I figured you'd be less busy. What are you up to?"

"Setting up Donghyuck's new play space. So far so good."

"Can't wait to see it. Anyway, I'm getting off of work early today and I wanna take my boys out to dinner. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Taeyong is already mentally putting things back in the freezer even though he hadn't physically defrosted anything. A night off from cooking is just what the doctor ordered. 

"Pick you guys up around five?"

"We'll be waiting."

"See you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

Taeyong hangs up and plugs his phone into the charger nearby. Unlike Johnny he didn't live his life with a phone that was perpetually about to die. He goes back to his little build project with renewed energy. 

It's definitely not as cool or epic as when a TV dad builds their son a treehouse, but Taeyong can't help but feel proud at how much Blip likes his new space. It's filled with books and toys and the gate is just the right height for him to grip as he cruises around. Taeyong sits on the couch and smiles as Blip goes for another lap around the place. It's ten minutes past five so he double and triple checks the baby bag so they'd be ready to go as soon as Johnny showed up. Thankfully times had changed since Taeyong was a child and instead of carrying around a bulky light blue bag with cartoon sheep on it they had a simple navy blue backpack with plenty of compartments for all of Blip's things. The sound of keys slotting into the lock of their front door alerts Taeyong to Johnny's presence. 

"I used hand sanitizer as soon as I parked," Johnny says by way of greeting as he bypasses Taeyong and goes straight for Blip, lifting him up and over the railing to hold him close. "Missed you," Johnny murmurs onto the crown of his son's hand. "You too, babe," he directs at Taeyong who smiles back at him from his spot on the couch.

"I should probably be offended, but I'm not. Guess our son must be that cute."

"Of course he is," Johnny agrees, kissing the top of Blip's head again. "You smell extra good, buddy. Did you and appa have bath time?"

"Papa!" is Blip's response as he wiggles in Johnny's arms.

"We had bath time," Taeyong confirms. "We wanted to look our best for dinner tonight."

"Well then," Johnny says while shifting Blip on his arms. "Let's get going." 

Johnny drives them to a family owned Italian restaurant nearby. They listen to nursery rhymes on the way and Taeyong is still humming twinkle twinkle little star as they walk into the familiar place, greeted by their regular waiter and seated right away. Taeyong swears by their bolognese and can't wait to eat his fill of it. He's tried to recreate it himself, despite the recipe being a family secret, and he had yet to get it right. The only hint he'd ever gotten from the restaurant owner and family matriarch was that one of the secret ingredients was a mother's love. Taeyong would never be a mother, but maybe he thinks he'll be more successful now that he has Blip. 

Johnny and Taeyong each have their own pasta dish while they split a cheese pizza. Donghyuck is happily eating some penne sprinkled with a little bit of Parmesan cheese with his hands, a dish that was created specifically for him, complements of the chef. The atmosphere is cozy and Taeyong sips contentedly from his glass of red wine. 

"So," Johnny starts, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "This is actually a celebratory dinner. I have some good news." 

"Oh?" 

Johnny clears his throat. "Attention, family." He pauses for dramatic effect and Taeyong rolls his eyes. "I got the promotion!"

The expression on Taeyong's face goes from mildly annoyed to surprised to extreme happiness and Johnny smiles as his husband gets up to give him a kiss right in the middle of dinner. He's still holding Johnny's face in his hands when he says, "Congratulations, babe. You deserved this." 

"Thanks," Johnny replies simply, the goofy grin on his face more than enough to convey his gratitude. 

"I'm so proud of you." 

"Dada!" Both parents turn to their son who is bouncing in the high chair. "Dada dada dada!" Blip repeats reaching both his tiny hands in Johnny's direction. Johnny leans over and pretends to bite one of Blip's fists making Cookie Monter-esque "nom-ing" sounds for good measure and his son laughs, pleased with the joke and the attention. 

Meanwhile Taeyong is smug. "I was right after all."

"About?" Johnny asks, confused. 

"I'm papa. Duh." 

"Well," Johnny brushes some cheese off of Donghyuck's chin. "Guess you can't win them all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you Team Papa or Team Dada? My mom tells me my first word was dada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip and his parents meet Uncle Doyoung at the park

"Hey, Blip," Johnny calls, walking from the kitchen with a thermos full of hot coffee in his hand. "Do you know where Appa is?"

"Nope," the toddler on the couch replies, eyes glued to the Saturday morning cartoons. By the time Johnny got out of the shower Donghyuck was fed, dressed and ready for their day out. It wasn't like Taeyong to leave their son unsupervised for very long so Johnny knows his husband has to be nearby.

"Can you point to me where Appa went after he left you here?"

"Nope."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

It figures. Right after turning four Blip had decided that his favorite word was "nope" with an emphasis on the p sound. It was like a resurgence of the terrible two's when his favorite word was "no." Johnny supposed this is much easier than the "why" phase and at least prepared him for the period of time in the future when he'd be living with a sulky teenager. 

"Blip, look at Dad," Johnny says and is met with a questioning look from his four year old son, like he hadn't just been asked a series of questions. _Sigh_. "Come on, let's practice. What's your name?" The boy perks up at that. These were familiar.

"Donghyuck Lee Seo!"

"Good!" Johnny praises, smiling. "And how old are you?"

"This many," Donghyuck replies, holding up four chubby fingers. 

"Will you count your fingers for me?"

Donghyuck nods before making a fist and counting each finger. "One, two, three, four. Four! Donghyuck is four years old."

"Yeah you are, champ." These are all things that Donghyuck knows by heart and yet him answering the questions correctly didn't make Johnny feel any less proud. "What's my name?"

"Dad!"

That makes Johnny laugh. "You call me Dad, but what's my name? Do you remember?"

"Oh, I remember!" Donghyuck exclaims before slapping a hand dramatically over his eyes. "Johnny Seo!"

"That's right!" Johnny claps his hands and Donghyuck giggles. "And what's Appa's name?"

"Taeyong Lee!"

"And where did Appa go after you ate breakfast?"

"The garage!"

Finally, the answer he originally needed. He leans over and ruffles his son's hair. "Thanks, buddy."

"Welcome," Donghyuck replies. "Can I watch cartoons now?"

"Sure. Just stay on the couch, okay?"

"Kay." 

Johnny can't help but to press a quick kiss to the crown of Blip's head before going to find his husband. Just like Donghyuck says Taeyong is in the garage loading the car with things they needed for a day at the park, complete with a picnic. Ever the multitasker Taeyong is on the phone while he gives the cooler another once over. Johnny raises an eyebrow at him while Taeyong rolls his eyes and mouths the name "Doyoung" at him. That makes Johnny raise both of his eyebrows in surprise. Doyoung was supposed to be joining them at the park. It'd been awhile since he'd last seen his godson so they'd scheduled this outing on a Sunday they were all free. Johnny really hopes Doyoung isn't going to cancel because Blip has been really looking forward to today. Taeyong waves Johnny away and gestures for him to go back inside.

"Did you find Appa?" Donghyuck asks as his dad plops down next to him on the couch. 

"I did," Johnny confirms. He pulls the boy into his lap, satisfied when Donghyuck doesn't try and squirm away like he sometimes did. "Thank you for listening and staying on the couch like I asked." Donghyuck smiles up at him and then settles against his chest. He absentmindedly sticks his thumb in his mouth and Johnny gently pulls it free and they watch Sesame Street.

"Babe?" Taeyong calls a few minutes later.

"In here," Johnny replies without looking away from the TV. Watching Cookie Monster devour yet another chocolate chip cookie was apparently very entertaining even as an adult. 

"Babe," Taeyong says again, but in that would you please look at me tone that Johnny knows all too well. Johnny looks at him. "Doyoung said he wants to bring someone to the park with him."

"Oh, cool. Who is it?"

Taeyong looks appalled. "No not cool. It's some guy he's been dating."

"You don't know him?" Taeyong shakes his head. "Doyoung wants us to vet him?" Taeyong nods. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said I'd ask Blip." 

"You told your best friend that you'd ask our four year old son if he could bring a date to our picnic?" Johnny should be surprised, but he really isn't. Besides him and Donghyuck, Doyoung was one of the people that Taeyong cared for most in the world. He'd always been a little over protective and he knows that Doyoung wanting them to meet this guy meant that it was getting serious. 

"Well," Taeyong starts, defensive. "This was supposed to be their day. Donghyuck should get a say in it."

Johnny just shrugs. "Guess you better ask him then. We're all running late now." He turns off the TV.

"Hey!" Donghyuck exclaims. He turns in Johnny's lap at lightning speed to glare at him. He always looked so much like Taeyong when he did that. "Dad, I was watching!"

"I know, buddy, but Appa needs to ask you something important so we both gotta pay really close attention, okay?" Donghyuck sighs, but concedes with a nod so Taeyong crouches down in front of him before he changes his mind or loses focus. 

"Blip, you know how we're gonna see Uncle Doyoung today?" Taeyong asks, keeping his voice neutral even though he's annoyed (not at his son, but at his lovesick fool of a best friend).

"Yes!" The toddler is instantly more excited at the mention of his favorite uncle and godfather. "I'm so excited. Can we go now?"

"We're leaving real soon, but I need to ask you something first. Uncle Doyoung wanted to know if it's okay for him to bring a friend." Johnny snorts at the word friend and Taeyong glares up at him. Like father like son. 

"Uncle Doyoung wants to bring his friend to the park?"

"Yes," Taeyong nods. "But only if it's okay with you." 

Donghyuck goes quiet for a moment and Taeyong thinks he's won when, "Will Uncle Doyoung still push me me on the swings real high?"

"Of course he will," Taeyong replies because that's the truth. He's not about to lie to his own kid to keep from meeting Doyoung's new boyfriend. 

"Okay. Then Uncle Doyoung's friend can come too." 

Johnny starts laughing at Taeyong misery. "Keep frowning like that and you're gonna need Botox soon."

"You're lucky you're holding our kid," Taeyong replies, getting up from the floor.

"Uh huh. And you have a phone call to make." 

The weather is so perfect that even Taeyong's mood lifts. Luckily they're early enough to be able to find a good spot, a picnic table under the shade of a large tree but still near the playground. As soon as his little feet hit the ground Donghyuck is dragging his dad towards the seesaw with all his might so Taeyong is left to unload the car by himself. He doesn't mind since it left him to organize and set up in peace. His boys could be pretty destructive. He's just finished putting together a couple of sandwiches when a high pitched scream from Donghyuck catches his attention. His heart lurches, it always did when he thought his son was in distress, but it passes quickly when he realizes Donghyuck is excited and not hurt. There, standing at the edge of the playground is his best friend Doyoung accompanied by the new boyfriend.

"Where's my baby?" Doyoung shouts as Donghyuck runs to him at full speed. Even though Blip is growing everyday Doyoung swoops him up into his arms easily. "There you are!"

"Uncle Doyoung," Donghyuck whines even though he makes no move to get out of his godfather's hold. "I told you already, I'm not a baby anymore!" 

"Oh, you're right. I forgot," Doyoung replies. "You're getting so big. Time for you to get a job, young man."

Donghyuck laughs. "You're so silly, Uncle Doyoung. I missed you."

"I missed you too, buddy." He kisses Donghyuck's cheek. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Your friend?"

"Yup. Donghyuck meet Jaehyun. Jaehyun this is the most special boy in the whole wide world, my not a baby anymore godson Donghyuck."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jaehyun says with a smile before bowing. It makes Donghyuck laugh and Taeyong rolls his eyes while Johnny (softly) elbows him in the ribs. 

"Hi," Donghyuck waves. "Are you silly too?"

"So super silly," Jaehyun confirms and Donghyuck nods his head in approval. 

Doyoung sets Blip down and takes his hand instead. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go say hi to Appa."

Lunch goes about as well as expected. Johnny takes an instant liking to Jaehyun which irks Taeyong because how were they supposed to evaluate him properly if they liked him. They weren't supposed to like him, not yet anyway. Doyoung must've given Jaehyun a head's up because he takes it all in stride, answers all of Taeyong's ridiculous questions and ignores all of his slight digs. 

"Babe," Doyoung says, interrupting Taeyong before he says something truly stupid. "Can you pass me another juice box?" 

"What flavor?" Jaehyun replies, leaning over to open the cooler. 

"Apple." He thanks Jaehyun and wipes a crumb off of Donghyuck's cheek. The toddler had insisted on sitting in his lap. 

"Uncle Doyoung?"

"Yes, baby?"

Donghyuck doesn't correct him and Doyoung is delighted, but the feeling doesn't last long because his godson's next question is, "Why did you call your friend babe?" 

Doyoung nearly spills apple juice on Blip's head. "That's just what I call him." 

"Appa and Dad call each other babe and they're married. Are you and Uncle Jaehyun getting married?"

Doyoung freezes, his eyes going comically wide while both Jaehyun and Taeyong choke on their sandwiches at the same time. Meanwhile Johnny is thoroughly enjoying the show. Money couldn't buy a ticket to anything more entertaining than his toddler son throwing a table of grown men into a panic. He is incredibly proud. 

"Well... Uhm," Doyoung fumbles. "We're not getting married right now, no."

"Oh." Doyoung hopes that's all Blip has to say, but of course his godson isn't satisfied just yet. "But do you like him?"

"I -" Doyoung locks eyes with Jaehyun across the table. "Yeah, I like him a lot."

  
"Do you kiss?" 

All the composure Jaehyun had managed is gone in an instant as he chokes on his drink and starts coughing. Taeyong has given up, resting his elbows on the table and burying his face in his hands. Johnny is quite possibly having one of the best days of his life. 

"Uhh, yeah, uhm... Sometimes we kiss." Doyoung hasn't felt this put on the spot in a really long time. Even meeting Jaehyun's parents was easier than an inquisition from the toddler sitting in his lap. The tips of Jaehyun's ears have turned bright red and Donghyuck is looking at him like he's an actual idiot. An attack on all fronts.

"Well," Donghyuck starts as if he's the adult talking to a kid and not the other way around, "If you like him and you kiss him then you should get married."

"The kid may have a point," Johnny quips, expertly ignoring the look of horror on his husband's face. 

"Uncle Jaehyun?" Donghyuck turns his attention to the previously silent man.

"Yeah?" 

"When you and Uncle Doyoung get married can I be the flower boy?"

"Erm," Jaehyun shoots a nervous look to Johnny who just grins at him while Taeyong folds his arms and rests his head on the table. Doyoung is still trapped by the kid in his lap. "Sure, but wouldn't you wanna be the ring bearer instead?"

"Nope," Donghyuck replies, shaking his head for emphasis. "Carrying the ring is boring. I wanna throw flowers."

"Oh," Jaehyun replies, surprised. "I mean, I guess there's no reason there can't be flower boys? Who cares about gender role stereotypes? Not Donghyuck." He gulps. "Hey, you wanna go on the swings?"

"Yes!"

Donghyuck scrambles off of Doyoung's lap and Jaehyun nearly doubles over in relief because he finally has an excuse to leave the table. He takes Donghyuck by the hand and Taeyong is about to protest when Johnny pats his shoulder and follows them.   
"What the heck just happened?" Taeyong says, slumped against the table.

"I think we just figured out that your son is a genius," Doyoung replies and they both laugh. "Are four year olds supposed to be that observant?"

"Johnny and I have been learning quickly that kids hear much more than you think they do."

It's quiet for a few moments as they watch Jaehyun push Donghyuck in the swing. Johnny stands by and laughs when Donghyuck demands to be pushed higher and Jaehyun does his best to keep up.

"You know why I wanted to bring Jaehyun today?" Doyoung asks.

Taeyong is taken aback at the soft tone of his voice. "So we could meet him, right?"

"That's partially it," Doyoung replies. "I needed to see him with Donghyuck."

"Really?" Taeyong asks, genuinely surprised. "Why?"

"If he hadn't gotten along with Donghyuck..." his voice trails off. "I think it would've been kind of a deal breaker for me. You know how much I love that kid." Taeyong doesn't reply right away and Doyoung knows, because that's his best friend, that it's because he's trying not to cry. "Unless you want to be interrogated by your son I suggest you get it together." That makes Taeyong laugh and Doyoung smiles at him and lightly punches his shoulder. "You're going soft in your old age." 

"Speak for yourself," Taeyong says with a mock flip of his non existent long hair. "Blip hasn't given me forehead wrinkles... Yet." 

"Uncle Doyoung!" Donghyuck shouts and both men turn their attention to the tiny boy running towards them. He climbs on Doyoung's lap as soon as he makes it back to their table. "Did you see me? Uncle Jaehyun pushed me so high!"

"I saw," Doyoung confirms. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck wraps his arms around Doyoung's neck to whisper something into his ear. "Uncle Jaehyun is cool. I think we should keep him." Everyone hears it. 

"Uhm, Doyoung, did you see how brave Donghyuck was?" Jaehyun interjects before it gets awkward again. "He wasn't scared at all."

"Yeah, I'm not a scaredy cat!" Donghyuck adds and him and Jaehyun high five.

The three of them fall into their own conversation and Johnny takes his seat next to Taeyong, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Look at our little matchmaker go."

"Maybe this year we should dress him up at Cupid for Halloween," Taeyong muses.

"He just makes me so proud," Johnny confesses. "Everything he does makes me proud."

Taeyong kisses Johnny on the cheek, before leaning against his shoulder. "Me too, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip and his parents celebrate Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Nini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongs/pseuds/hyuckheis) who didn't know I was posting this for her.
> 
> A very special thank you to [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spammerz/pseuds/helios_) for helping me get unstuck

Taeyong is better than this, he knows he is, but the past two weeks had been a blur of activity at work and he'd simply forgotten. He'd been in and out of meetings at the office and now he was paying the price for his forgetfulness by driving to the nearest pop up costume super store the night before Halloween. It was an honest mistake, but Taeyong can't help but berate himself just a little especially when it was something for Blip's costume. Luckily his husband is in better spirits than he is.

  
"Oh yes," Johnny half mumbles to himself. "There's a Starbucks next door."

  
"Are you serious?" Taeyong groans, turning into the parking lot.

  
"I'm seriously craving a PSL."

  
"A what?" The parking lot is almost full so he has no choice but to pull into a spot far away. Just like Johnny said he can see the green glow of a mermaid logo next to one of those tall gangly dancing figures that were often in front of car dealerships.

  
"A pumpkin spice latte. Duh, Appa." At five years old "duh" was one of Blip's favorite words and it was slowly making it's way into both his parents' vocabularies. Unironically.

  
"Well, Dad," Taeyong emphasizes, "that sounds awful."

  
"You're just a hater," Johnny replies as they both get out of the car. He shrugs on his oldest denim jacket and pockets his phone. "Want anything? I'll meet you inside."

  
"A chamomile tea would be good."

  
"Stressed?" Johnny asks as he threads their fingers together out of habit. He tugs on Taeyong's hand a little and they start walking.

  
"I guess, but I'll feel better once we buy this thing."

  
Johnny raises their entwined hands to kiss the back of Taeyong's. "You got this, Appa."

  
"Yeah..." Taeyong replies. "I hope I do."

  
Unsurprisingly the store is packed and Taeyong is glad that he left Donghyuck in the care of Doyoung and Jaehyun when a pair of twin girls with fake cobwebs clinging to their hair run past him and almost knock over a display of plastic Jack-o-lanterns. The store, warehouse really, is gigantic and he knows he'll never find what he's looking for without assistance. He wanders around for a few minutes, passes by a couple arguing over whether to be a priest and a sexy nun or a plug and a socket before he spots (read: corners) a lone employee.

  
"Excuse me," Taeyong calls, making his way down what seems to be the lawn decoration aisle. Johnny had wanted to go with zombies this year, but Taeyong thought it was still too gory a theme for a kindergartner so they stayed loyal to the cute ghosts and cartoon monsters. "Excuse me!" he repeats, pitching his voice higher before the employee can walk into the next aisle and disappear forever. Luckily she hears Taeyong this time.

  
"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" She looks really young, probably a student working part time at a seasonal job, and Taeyong admires how she can be so personable and friendly when the store is a mess.

  
"There is," Taeyong confirms. "I'm looking for an accessory for my son's costume. An uhm, shoot, what was it called? A light stick?"

  
"Do you mean a glow stick?" the employee asks. "Like the kind that you snap and can wear as a necklace?"

  
"No, that's not it," Taeyong shakes his head. "Though I could use a couple of those..." His sentence trails off as the poor girl stares expectantly at him. "It's more like a sword."

  
"We have all kinds of swords here, sir. Medieval swords, samurai swords, bayonets -"

  
"Do any of them light up?" Taeyong interjects. "I'm so sorry to cut you off. I'm just really desperate to get this thing for my son."

  
"Of course," the girl smiles, ever polite. "I don't think any of them light up though. Are you sure it's called a light stick?"

  
"No, I'm not." Taeyong is trying not to feel too embarrassed when he suddenly remembers another important detail. "Oh! It's from a movie. I don't remember the title, but it's called space something. Space battle maybe. Uhm..."

  
"He means Star Wars."

  
Taeyong sags in relief at the sound of his husband's voice, his knight in shining armor whose come to save him from a ridiculously embarrassing conversation.

  
"Oh!" the employee's face lights up in recognition. "Are you looking for a light saber?"

  
"That's it!" Taeyong exclaims ignoring the way Johnny startles at the sudden loudness of his voice. "Please tell me you have some."

  
"If we have any left they should be right back here. Please follow me."

  
Taeyong takes his tea from Johnny mumbling a mantra of "please please please" as they weave in an out of the crowd while following the young lady to the back of the store.

  
"Looks like you're in luck," the girl says while crouching down to pick up something from the lowest shelf. "Seems like this is the last one."

  
"Oh my god," Taeyong says in disbelief. "Oh my god. Thank you so much." He takes the lightsaber in his arms and cradles it to his chest like a precious treasure.

  
"No problem. Do you need help with anything else?"

  
"No, we're good," Johnny replies. "Thank you again."

  
"The glow sticks are up front near the checkout counters if you still want them. Happy Halloween." Johnny and Taeyong wave to her and she walks off, probably to help more stressed out parents.

  
"Well," Johnny says, "Turn it on. Let's see how it looks."

  
"Cool," Taeyong comments when he presses the button and the toy lights up. "Blip is gonna love this."

  
"We can't buy that," Johnny replies.

  
"What do you mean we can buy this?" Taeyong asks, agitated. "Isn't this a lightsaber?"

"It is," Johnny confirms. "But it's red."

"And?"

"Only dark Jedis have red lightsabers because they draw power from the dark side of The Force. The Sith too."

"Youngho, if you don't start speaking English then I'm gonna take your pumpkin pie coffee and dump it over your head." Taeyong knows his face is starting to turn red to match the glow of the lightsaber in his hands.

"Basically, and keep in mind this is an oversimplification of a very big universe, but green means good and red means bad. Do you want Blip to be a bad Jedi?"

"I -" Taeyong hesistates. "No, I guess not."

"Then we can't buy that one."

"What are we gonna do?!" Taeyong exclaims, frustrated. "This is the last one they have!"

  
Johnny thinks about it for a second before making an executive decision. "We're gonna buy this one just in case and if worse comes to worse then Blip will have to succumb to the dark side. There's a Target not far from here so let's cross our fingers and hope they have some left."

  
"Okay," Taeyong exhales. "Okay, let's do this."

  
Johnny drives so Taeyong can call Doyoung and check up on Blip.

  
"Hello?"

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong asks, confused. He double checks to make sure he dialed the right number. He did.

  
"Hey, Taeyong. Doyoung must've grabbed my phone by accident. He stepped out real quick to pick up some dinner. Should I tell him to include you guys?"

  
"Uhm, actually that would be great. Thanks. Can I talk to Blip?"

  
"Sure thing. He's sitting right next to me."

  
There's some rustling as Jaehyun hands the phone to Donghyuck and Taeyong smiles when he hears his son's voice.

  
"Appa?"

"Hey, buddy it's me. Are you and Uncle Jaehyun having fun? What are you guys doing?"

"Yes!" Donghyuck replies. "Uncle Doyoung left so Uncle Jaehyun and I are having so much fun without him."

"Oh?"

"I asked Uncle Doyoung if we could have pizza for dinner because sometimes we have pizza delivered to the house and he said that Domino's doesn't use real cheese and we gotta support local businesses instead of big cookie-rations so he left to go buy pizza instead of getting it delivered. I said I wanted pepperoni and he said okay so now me and Uncle Jaehyun are gonna watch zombies."

It's a lot to take in at once, but still Taeyong is appreciative of Blip's attention to detail and affinity for storytelling. What's important is that everyone is fine and his house is, presumably, still standing. "That sounds great, Blip. Will you save Dad and I a slice?"

"Kay."

"Thanks, buddy. Let me talk to Uncle Jaehyun." The phone rustles again. "Really, Jaehyun? Zombies?"

"Cartoon zombies!" Jaehyun clarifies. "Don't worry I checked. The movie is rated G... For Goober!"

"Hey!" Taeyong hears Blip shout in the background. "I'm not a goober!"

"Just kidding, bro. You're way too cool to be a goober," Jaehyun replies before turning his attention back to Taeyong. "Nothing to worry about here. Did you guys get the lightsaber?"

"Not exactly. We're going to one more store."

"Good luck then. I'll tell Doyoung to get some more takeout."

"Thanks, Jaehyun," Taeyong replies. "You guys are the best."

"We know!"

Thankfully Target has less people and, after a quick detour through the candy aisle so Johnny could get one too many boxes of Halloween Peeps, they quickly find themselves in the toy aisle. There are two lightsabers left.

"You wanna do the honors?" Johnny asks after plucking both toys off the shelf.

"No way. I'm too nervous."

"You think this is how it's gonna be when we're opening Blip's college acceptance letters?" Johnny muses. He receives a punch to the arm in response.

"Just turn them on!" The first one is red and Taeyong covers his face with both hands. "I can't look just tell me."

A moment of silence passes before Johnny says, "You can look now." Taeyong spreads his fingers just wide enough for him to peak through, but keeps his eyes closed. "Seriously babe. Open your eyes."

Taeyong cracks one eye open. "Green!" He throws his full weight into Johnny as he hugs him. "Oh my god, it's green. We did it, babe. I'm not a failure as a parent."

Johnny kisses the top of Taeyong's head. "We live to fight another day."

"Babe," Taeyong starts, so Johnny looks down at him. "Do you think they sell wine here?"

//

 

The next morning Taeyong drops Blip off at school in full costume. The Lee-Suh family never did anything halfway so of course Donghyuck has two costumes, one for school and one for trick or treating with his parents. Taeyong helps him out of the car, crouching down to adjust the felt boots covering his sneakers and straightening the cowboy hat on his head.

"You look great, Sheriff Blip."

"Thanks, Appa. I'm gonna go arrest a bunch of bad guys!"

"Just remember to listen to your teacher, okay? A good law man always follows the rules." Donghyuck nods at him with a solemn expression on his face and Taeyong wonders if he'll always think his son is the most adorable. "Dad took a half day today so he'll pick you up."

"Okaaaay," Blip replies, but Taeyong can tell by the way he keeps glancing behind him that he's anxious to get to class.

"Have a good day, buddy. Give me a kiss."

"Kiss!" Donghyuck obliges, placing one on Taeyong's cheek before running off. "Bye, Appa! Love you!"

And even though Blip is already out of earshot Taeyong replies, "Love you too."

The day passes by quickly like it always did when Blip was at school and before Taeyong knows it he hears the telltale sign of the garage door opening, signaling that his family was home so he grabs some fruit he cut up from the fridge. They were going to let Donghyuck eat his fill of candy tonight so a healthy snack is Taeyong's attempt at trying to strike a balance.

"Appa appa appa," Blip calls, socked feet skidding across the tiled floor of the kitchen and almost giving Taeyong a heart attack. "I got an award for my costume!"

Taeyong makes eye contact with Johnny who mouths, "participation award" at him. "That's awesome!" Taeyong says matching his son's enthusiasm. "Go wash your hands and I'll put your certificate up on the fridge."

"Hey," Johnny greets, wrapping a hand around Taeyong's waist and kissing his temple. "Any apples for me?"

"Should I cut them for you too?"

"Yes, please."

"Baby," Taeyong chides, voice fond.

"Yup," Johnny agrees. "Always your baby." Johnny's lips are soft against his owns and Taeyong smiles into the kiss, comfortable and familiar. His hand settles on his husband's chest and -

"Grooooooooooss," Donghyuck groans. "My poor eyes." Donghyuck takes his plate of fruit and moves to the dining table, purposely choosing a seat facing away from his parents.

"You know he's dramatic because of you," Johnny comments. Taeyong decides he can cut his own damn apples.

//

  
"One more, one more," Johnny begs while Taeyong and Blip groan in unison.

"Come on, Dad," Blip says on the brink of a meltdown. "We already took like a hundred million pictures. Grama and Grampa are gonna like them. Duh."

"Duh, Dad," Taeyong echos while Johnny ignores them both and sets up the camera to his liking.

"Alright, here we go." Johnny adjusts the helmet of his costume and rushes back to pose. "Everyone say let the force be with you!"

The camera flashes. Another memory for the books.

Blip turns around to face his parents and is met with two Stormtroopers. He raises his lightsaber with two hands, points them at the enemy, and says, "These aren't the teddy bear jellies you're looking for." Johnny raises both arms in surrender and Taeyong follows his lead. "The Force is so cool!" Blip exclaims running towards the door and almost knocking over the commemorative plate from his first trip to Disneyland. Taeying winces. "Let's go trick or treating now, please!"

"Are you ready for battle?" Johnny asks his husband, leaning forward so that their helmets touch.

"I would follow you anywhere," Taeyong replies and they both laugh at their son's retching noises

"I love you, but you're gross," Blip declares, taking both of his Stormtrooper parents by the hand and dragging them into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip needs babysitting while his parents go Christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spammerz/pseuds/helios_)  
> Merry Christmas!

“Are you sure about this?” Taeyong asks for the fifth time their babysitter arrived. Doyoung and Jaehyun were always his first choice, but the holiday season meant that everyone was busier than normal and his closest friends were no exception. Him and Johnny wouldn't be gone that long. They just needed to go to the nearby mall and pick up a few more Christmas presents with their main objective being a gift from Santa to Blip.

 

“Are  _ you _ sure?” Ten quips back at him. “I should probably be offended at how little you trust me.” Unlike Doyoung who Taeyong had known practically his entire life, Ten was a friend from college. They met in a modern dance class and had been friends ever since. Ten had always reminded Taeyong of what his life might be like had he never gotten married and started a family.

 

“It’s not that -”

 

“It totally is that,” Ten rolls his eyes. “But I get it. I’ve never wanted kids. I don’t work with kids. We never talk about kids.”

 

“Is this supposed to instill confidence in me?” Taeyong asks, carrying their empty coffee mugs to the sink. 

 

“I mean,” Ten shrugs. “I love Donghyuck though. He’s the best kid ever.”

 

“I am,” Blip confirms walking into a kitchen dragging a snowman stuffed toy behind him. “Hi, Ten.”

 

“Donghyuck!” Taeyong exclaims, slightly mortified. “You have to call him Uncle.”

 

“He doesn’t like it!” Blip protests, scrambling to sit on the chair next to Ten. “He says it’s not cool.”

 

“Being respectful and addressing people properly is totally cool. Right, Uncle Ten?”

 

“What?” Ten asks. Taeyong is glaring at him with such intent and it’s super scary and very reminiscent of his mom so at least he knows what his answer should have been. “Oh, right. Yeah. You should call me Uncle for respect and stuff.”

 

“Okay,” Blip shrugs. “Uncle Ten, do you wanna build a snowman?”

 

“Uhhh,” Ten falters. “It doesn’t snow here though? Like ever?”

 

“Appa,” Blip whines. “Uncle Ten doesn’t wanna build a snowman with me.”

 

“I didn’t say that!” Ten protests.

 

Taeyong sighs after placing the mugs he’d been washing on the dish rack to dry. “He’s talking about a song from Frozen.”

 

“Frozen what?” Ten asks.

 

“The movie,” Taeyong picks Blip up so he can put him in his lap when he sits down. 

 

“Oh, the one with the snow chick? Haven’t seen it.”

 

Donghyuck gasps. “You haven’t seen the best movie ever?”

 

“Apparently not,” Ten says, voice solemn.

 

“Don’t worry, Uncle Ten. We can watch it later.” Blip wiggles out of his dad’s lap. “I’m gonna go get the DVD out of my room. Watch Olaf.” He leaves his plushie in the very safe keeping of Appa.

 

“Better you than me,” Taeyong says when his son is out of earshot. “Johnny and I have seen the movie at least thirty times by now.”

 

Ten drums his fingers against the dining table. He’s wearing three rings and three bracelets because life was all about accessories and also balance. “I hope Kun hasn’t seen it either. It’s cool if he’s here, right?”

 

“Duh,” Taeyong replies. “You know how much I like him. Why didn’t you guys go here together?”

 

“He plays piano for the residents of a retirement home twice a week.”

 

“I’m pretty sure he’s actually perfect,” Taeyong says. “And you haven’t married him yet because?”

 

“Please,” Ten snorts. “Not everyone can be you and Johnny.”

 

Taeyong raises both his hands, placating. “Not trying to push. Just saying he’s a great guy.”

 

“He's the best,” Ten replies.

 

“Watch out,” Taeyong replies. “People might think you're in love with him or something.”

 

One of Blip's plastic forks is on the table so Ten picks it up and points it in his friend's direction, threatening. “Stop trying to turn me into some normie domestic two bedroom three and a half bath white picket fence person.”

 

“This house has six bedrooms.”

 

“I literally hate you,” Ten replies and of course that's the moment that Blip chooses to reenter the kitchen.

 

“Hey!” He exclaims. “That's bad! You can't hate my appa!”

 

Taeyong laughs, handing Blip the toy and pulling him back into his lap. “Uncle Ten was just joking, buddy.” 

 

“You were joking? Blip questions. He crosses his arms and stares Ten down.

 

“Yeah. Totally joking,” Ten replies. Slowly lowering the plastic fork.

 

“Okay, good,” Blip says. “Then we can still watch the movie later.”

 

“Jesus,” Ten exhales. “He's just as scary as you are.” 

 

They all hear the sound of the garage door opening and Blip leaps out of Taeyong’s lap. He runs a few feet before abruptly turning back around and running back to the table.

 

“Hold this,” he says placing his Frozen DVD in Ten's lap and taking off towards the door. 

 

“Jesus,” Ten mutters again under his breath. “I didn't know bossiness was hereditary.”

 

“Daaaaaaaaaaad,” Blip screams before launching himself at Johnny. It used to make Taeyong nervous, but not anymore. He knew his husband would always be there to catch their son.

 

“Hey, champ,” Johnny easily scoops Donghyuck in his arms. He narrows his eyes. “Did you grow some more while I was out?”

 

Blip nods enthusiastically. “I’m gonna be taller than Uncle Ten!”

 

“Wow,” Ten says. “I can’t even tell if he still likes me or not.”

 

“Speaking of Uncle Ten,” Johnny starts, sidestepping to reveal the person standing behind him. “Look who I found outside.”

 

Kun smiles and waves at Blip who waves back. “You will definitely be taller than Uncle Ten. I know it.”

 

“Oh. My. God,” Ten slides down in his chair. “Maybe I should just go.”

 

“Nooooo,” Blip whines, squirming until Johnny puts him down. He walks over to Ten and slumps against his lap. “You have to watch Frozen with me.”

 

Ten lifts Donghyuck up by the armpits so he can sit in his lap. “Are you sure you’re real?” Ten questions, poking one of the boy’s cheeks to make him laugh. “I don’t think boys are supposed to be this cute.”

 

“I’m real!” Donghyuck declares. “A real boy like Pororo.”

 

“He means Pinocchio,” Johnny explains. “I tried to get him to watch some of the classic Disney movies, but we are right in the thick of a Frozen phase.” 

 

“The songs from that movie are really nice,” Kun says. “I can play some on the piano for you if you like.”

 

“Can we?” Blip looks back and forth between his parents.

 

“Sure,” Johnny says with a laugh. “Let me just set up the keyboard in the living room and then we’ll go? Taeyong?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Johnny rounds the table and Taeyong leans his head back as Johnny bends down and they kiss. 

 

“Groooooooss,” Blip says using both of Ten's hands to cover his own eyes. “Go shopping already.”

 

It's snack time after movie time Ten is having a much better time than he expected especially since he had his… Kun for back up. Who knew that snuggling with a tiny human could be so soothing? (Even if they talked through most of the movie to make sure you didn't miss any of the best parts).

 

Ten strokes the side of Johnny's fancy coffee machine lovingly. “You’re the best, gorgeous.” He thanks the machine before carrying two mugs over to the dining table where Blip and Kun are sitting with a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Taeyong had baked earlier. “Oh. Should I have made him some too?”

 

“Of course not,” Kun says with a laugh.

 

“Why?” Ten places the mugs down and sits across the table from Kun.

 

“Because he’s five, silly.” 

 

Ten watches as Donghyuck asks to sit on Kun’s lap, keeps watching as Kun turns a piece of cookie into an airplane that flies into Donghyuck’s waiting mouth, looks on while Kun brushes the crumbs from the child’s face as they both laugh and  _ damn. _ Maybe some people were really worth melting for. 

 

//

 

Christmas was an important time of year for both Taeyong and Johnny so there home was decorated accordingly. Lot’s of lights outside, garland coming down the railing of the stairs, and of course a massive fresh Christmas tree as a focal point in the living room. All of the glitz and glam aside their favorite decoration stood in their front entryway, the small artificial tree they bought when they decided to live together while they were both still in college. At the time the tree was too big for their tiny apartment, but it was on sale and they both wanted a tree to celebrate their first Christmas as a cohabiting couple so desperately. The tree skirt was made of cheap felt and the tinsel had seen much better days, but the sight of their old tree always brought them joy whenever they looked at it. Johnny sometimes wonders if spending all these years with Taeyong had made him overly sentimental. 

 

“Time for presents!” Blip shrieks as he runs down the stairs. Taeyong had made sure to get him dressed in matching red flannel pajamas beforehand. Donghyuck had really wanted them to go with a Frozen theme this year, but (thankfully) no place seemed to make them in Johnny’s size.

 

“Breakfast first!” Taeyong counters descending the stairs at a much more reasonable pace. 

 

“Dad,” Donghyuck groans, tugging on the bottom of Johnny’s shirt.

 

Johnny ruffles his hair, “You heard Appa.”

 

Donghyuck groans again and Johnny raises his eyebrows at him. “Breakfast and then presents?” Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Johnny replies and pats his son on the head one more time before he heads to the kitchen. 

 

“He’s getting so big,” Taeyong comments with a present in his hands. Donghyuck’s gift from Santa had been hidden on the top shelf of a hallway closet. Hopefully it would always be so easy. He makes sure the gift is front and center under the tree so that it would be the first thing that Blip sees.

 

“Any ideas about how to stop the time?” Johnny asks.

 

“If I come up with anything I’ll let you know.”

 

“You know how I always lift him up on my shoulders so he can put the star on top of the tree?” Of course Taeyong knows so he nods. “This year was the first that he felt really heavy to me. Like maybe soon I won’t be able to carry him so easily.” 

 

“Don’t say that!” Taeyong gasps. “You’re gonna make me cry on Christmas.”

 

“You say that like you haven’t cried on every Christmas since Blip was born.” He wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist and kisses the tip of his nose. 

 

“Minor details,” Taeyong replies, rising on his tiptoes to kiss his husband properly. 

 

There’s a loud crash coming from the kitchen followed by an, “uh oh.” 

 

Johnny shakes his head, “Merry Christmas, Donghyuck’s Appa.” 

 

Hurriedly untangling himself from his husband’s embrace Taeyong replies, “Merry Christmas.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, right? Happy Holidays, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blip is excited to celebrate Uncle Doyoung's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Doyoung Day!

As much as Johnny and Taeyong wanted their son to be a baby forever they had to admit there were some added perks to having a school aged child instead of a toddler. One of those perks was letting Blip have unsupervised playtime in his room (with the door open) while the adults enjoyed some much needed bonding time. Currently Johnny was quite enjoying the feeling of Taeyong curled up in his lap. It felt like no time had passed since the days they could laze around on the couch and do nothing. At the same time he couldn't imagine their life without Blip. He guesses time is just funny like that. Anyway, it would be a long time since they would have to think about living in the house without Blip in it. Maybe Donghyuck wouldn't even go to college. College wasn't for everyone, right? Higher education didn't ensure -

“Earth to husband,” Taeyong says, patting Johnny on the cheek with a little more force than necessary. “I was asking you a question.”

“Oh,” Johnny blinks. “Sorry. Just spaced out for a second.”

“I noticed,” Taeyong deadpans. “Anyway, I was asking if you want me to cook or if you'd rather go out. It's been awhile since we've had a family dinner out.”

“It's been even longer since we had a dinner date,” Johnny grumbles though he doesn't really mean to complain. 

“What's a date?” Taeyong jokes. 

It had been more than a decade since Johnny had first laid eyes on Taeyong, but the years hardly showed on Taeyong's face. Johnny brushes his fingers through the tufts of Taeyong's dark brown hair before cupping his and leaning forward to -

“Daaaaaaaaaad,” Blip yells from the second floor. He let's the door to his room slam shut and both of his parents wince at the loud thud. Adult time was definitely over. “I need to go to the store.” 

“You're five,” Johnny says while Taeyong slips off his lap and onto the couch with a sigh. By now they were both used to such an abrupt change of mood. 

“I'll be six in June Blip replies,” scrambling onto the couch and squeezing himself into the nonexistent space between Johnny and Taeyong. “Duh.”

“Duh, Dad,” Taeyong parrots. 

“Okay, almost six year old,” Johnny starts. “Why do you need to go to the store?”

“To buy Uncle Doyoung a present! For his birthday!”

“Didn't you make something for Uncle Doyoung earlier? With Appa?”

“Dad,” Blip sighs, clearly exasperated at his father's lack of understanding. “That's just the card. I need to buy something.”

“You have money to buy Uncle Doyoung something?” Johnny questions knowing that besides a piggy bank Blip didn't have any money of his own. 

“Uncle Ten gave me twenty bucks last weekend.”

“He what?” Taeyong questions, voice a little louder than intended. 

“He said to add it to my allowance,” Donghyuck explains. “I told him I didn't have an allowance and he called me a sucker, but I pouted so he took it back.”

“I'll have to have a conversation with Uncle Ten then,” Taeyong sighs. Sighing was his default setting when it came to Ten. “Guess this means we're having dinner out, huh Dad?”

“I guess so,” Johnny replies. “Let me get my keys.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Blip exclaims. Both his parents look at him expectantly. “I gotta pee first!”

They end up at Target because according to Donghyuck it's Appa's favorite store (it is) and it has a Starbucks (it does) so that Dad could leave them alone while they shopped. Johnny would be offended, but while Donghyuck had adopted some of his natural goofiness he'd somehow gotten all of Taeyong's penchant for retail therapy. Half of a Venti Iced Americano later Johnny gets a text from Taeyong asking him to meet them in aisle 15.

“This one or this one?” Donghyuck asks as soon as he sees his dad approach.

Johnny raises his eyebrows at Taeyong who just smiles back and shrugs. “Uhm, I'm not sure, buddy.”

Blip takes his dad by the hand so Johnny crouches down, eye level with Blip and the shelf holding the two items he was meant to choose from. “Which one looks more like Uncle Doyoung?”

He bites his bottom lip to stifle a laugh (Taeyong doesn't bother) and appraises the gift options with exaggerated seriousness. “I think this one,” he decides, pointing to the item on the left. “Yup, this one definitely looks more like Doyoung.”

“That's what I thought too!” Blip replies with glee, holding his hand up for a high five that he gets. He picks up the item and clutches it to his chest. “We're getting this one then.”

They take the item to the checkout counter and the cashier says, “That will be $13.99.”

“Go on,” Taeyong coaches. “Give them your money.”

“Uhm,” Blip says, kicking the tiled floor with the toe of his shoe. “Maaaaaaybe I left my money at home.”

Doyoung's birthday dinner is a family affair, meaning it was only Blip, his parents, and Jaehyun. Not to be outdone by his best friend, Doyoung was also an excellent cook and host and had prepared a delicious meal for all his guests.

“Uncle Doyoung, your house is so cool,” Blip says with a mouthful of spaghetti. Taeyong very pointedly clears his throat so Blip chews his food properly and swallows before continuing. “It has an elevator and everything!”

“Thank you, baby,” Doyoung says, pleased when Donghyuck doesn't frown or correct him. “That's because I live in a condominium.” Blip nods like he understands what that means. “In the summer you can come over and we'll go swimming in the pool.”

“This place is so cool!” Donghyuck repeats. “Uncle Jaehyun, you're so lucky you get to live here.”

Jaehyun nearly chokes on his sip of wine. “Erm,” he dabs his mouth with the napkin on his lap. “I don't live here.”

For an almost six year old Blip was pretty good at looking incredulous. “Huh?”

“I don't live here,” Jaehyun says again. 

Donghyuck looks and Jaehyun, then at Doyoung, then back at Jaehyun. He shrugs. “Well that's dumb.”

“You're telling me,” Jaehyun grumbles, shoving a piece of Doyoung’s homemade chicken parmigiana to keep himself from saying anything else.

“I can't believe you,” Taeyong hisses, keeping his voice low so Jaehyun won't hear him from the kitchen. He aggressively dries the dish Doyoung hands him before placing it on the rack. “You told me you were gonna ask him this week!”

“I know!” Doyoung hisses back. “I know, okay? I'm gonna do it. It's just not that simple.”

“You love him?” Doyoung glares. “Stop with the dagger eyes and answer the question.”

“I love him,” Doyoung sighs. He hands Taeyong the last dish, dries his hands on a towel, and leans against the sink. “You know I do.”

“Then ask him to move in with you. It's that simple.” 

“Don't dad me. You're not my dad,” Doyoung replies in a petulant tone of voice that Taeyong is very familiar with.

“I'm not your dad, but I am a dad and a husband on top of that so I might know a thing or two about this relationship stuff.”

“I hate when you're right,” Doyoung replies, expression fond as he watches Jaehyun lose sight round of Twister to Blip on purpose.

“I am right a lot, aren't I?”

“Won't even let me slide that on my birthday, huh?”

“Ask your boyfriend to move in with you, Doie,” Taeyong replies, walking into the living room to join the others. 

After singing happy birthday they each have a slice of Doyoung's favorite, carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Blip refuses to take a bite until Taeyong picks out all the raisins from his piece of cake. After cake it's time for presents and of course Blip wants his to be opened first.

“Read the card,” Donghyuck instructs.

Doyoung does as he's told, carefully unfolding the brightly colored construction paper to find a message written in green crayon. “To Uncle Doyoung,” he starts. “I'm so happy you're my uncle. You are the best uncle ever. Thank you for always being cool and nice and buying me smoothies sometimes. From your nephew and godson Donghyuck Lee-Suh. P.S. I love you.” Doyoung places the card on the coffee table in front of him and pulls Blip into a tight hug. “Thank you so much,” he kisses the top of Donghyuck's head. “I love you too.”

Blip settles comfortably in his Uncle's lap. “You're welcome! Appa helped me write it. Now open your gift!”

“Okay, but you'll have to help me with the paper.”

Excitement gets the best of Donghyuck and he tears open the gift all by himself, scattering blue and green wrapped paper on the otherwise clean carpet. “Ta-da!” Blip shouts as he turns in Doyoung's lap and shoves the rabbit plushie right in his uncle's face. “I got it because he looks just like you!”

The room erupts into laughter and Doyoung red faced, but also so, so happy takes the toy from Blip's hands to hold it at arm's length and squint at it. “It kinda does look like me, doesn't it?”

“It does!” Blip claps his hands. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Doyoung says, telling the truth embarrassment aside. “You give the best presents.”

Doyoung's next gift is from Johnny and Taeyong, a couple's spa package scheduled for the next weekend. Jaehyun looks so happy he might cry. He'd put off grad school for three years and was now trying to find a good work-school balance while also struggling with the pressure to compete with students much younger than him. He probably deserved a massage more than Doyoung did. The only gift left to open is from Jaehyun himself and his momentary joy is replaced with mild anxiety as he hands his boyfriend a small black box. Doyoung unties the silver bow on top, removes the lid, and finds a key inside. Taeyong gasps and clutches Johnny's arm. 

“No,” Doyoung notices the devastated look on Jaehyun's face and realizes what he just said at the same time. “I mean, yes! Yes to the key, but no to you asking me. I was supposed to ask you!”

“You -” Jaehyun starts, voice shaking. “You'll move in with me?”

“No,” Doyoung says, shaking his head. “You'll move in with me. Your place sucks.”

“Yay!” Blip claps his hands excitedly, still perched in Doyoung's lap. “Then next you'll get married!”

Jaehyun chokes on water. 

“Our son really has a knack for this sort of thing,” Johnny comments, patting Jaehyun's back absentmindedly waiting for his sputtering to subside.

“He inherited all his comedic timing from you, babe,” Taeyong replies.

“Best birthday party ever!” Blip declares, and his answer is final.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
